GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam
The GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam is a prototype transformable mobile weapon, it is featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. The unit is piloted by Athrun Zala. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designated as the commander unit of the Alliance's G Project due to its enhanced communication and analysis capabilities, Aegis also has heavy attack power as well as Phase Shift armor and can transform into a mobile armor (MA) due to its X300-series frame. In MA mode, it has two different sub modes, 'cruise' and 'attack'. When in 'MA cruise mode', Aegis has higher speed and acceleration, while in 'MA attack mode', it can destroy enemy ship/mobile suit with its "Scylla" 580mm energy cannon directly or grab onto them with its four limbs first then destroy them using the cannon. Other weaponry of the suit includes two head-mounted CIWS, a hand-held beam rifle, a shield and a beam saber in each limb. Aegis also has a large sensor unit at the top of its head and unlike most suits, its main thrusters seem to be located in the side binders on its waist. Due to the transformation system, Aegis's internal structure is more complex and it is for this reason that there are no mass production variants of the suit. The three different modes (MS mode, MA cruise mode and MA attack mode) also means that Aegis's pilot needs to have higher skills to be able to use the suit effectively. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Aegis's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. Although classified as an anti-air weapon, these light projectile weapons can be used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles. ;*Beam Saber :Aegis is equipped with four beam sabers that are mounted on the forearms and feet rather than hand-carried, all four can be wielded simultaneously, in either mobile suit or mobile armor configuration. ;*Shield :A simple anti-beam coated shield that can be mounted on its left forearm or handheld. It is stored on the side binders when not in use and when the suit transform into its MA attack/cruise mode. ;*"Scylla" 580mm Multi-phase Energy Cannon :A powerful energy cannon that is usable only in Aegis's 'MA attack mode'. It is the largest caliber beam weapon to be mounted on a G Project mobile suit and likely to be the strongest, it has enough power to tear through the entire width of an Earth Alliance battle ship. ;*60mm High Energy Beam Rifle :Aegis Gundam's main ranged weapon when in MS mode, it is hand-held when in used and can be stored on the side binders. Special Equipment & Features ;*Phase Shift armor :As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the GAT-X303 Aegis is equipped with phase shift armor. When activated the Aegis's color is changed from a light grey to a bright red scheme with a bit of black and white mixed in. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Aegis immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance, and uses up additional energy when it is hit. History One of the original five mobile suits created as part of the Atlantic Federation's G Project. The Aegis was rolled out on January 20, CE 71, together with the other suits produced in the project. Stored in the colony Heliopolis, it became the target of ZAFT and, together with all but one of the prototype mobile suits, was stolen by them on January 25. Its pilot was Athrun Zala, who then used the suit for several months. The Aegis was transported to Earth shortly after the Battle of Orbit on February 13 to pursue the ''Archangel''. It was held at the Carpentaria Base in Australia until the Archangel passed through the Indian Ocean, where it was sent to rendezvous with the ''Vosgulov''-class submarine Cousteau. The Aegis, GAT-X102 Duel Gundam, GAT-X103 Buster Gundam and GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam successfully intercepted the Archangel in mid-ocean and forced the heavily damaged assault ship to lay over at Orb for repairs. Is destruction occurred in late May while fighting Kira Yamato in the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam‎ and Tolle Koenig in his FX-550 Skygrasper. Athrun self-destructed the Aegis while grappling the Strike, destroying both units. He ejected before hand and was found injured on the shore by Cagalli Yula Athha. Athrun returned to combat shortly after, piloting the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam. The fragments of the destroyed mobile suit eventually found their final, peaceful use as a playground for young children, on the same island where Athrun and Kira fought. Its shield was later found and sold at the black market auction for junk, which was listed by Lowe Guele and friends. The Aegis was used as the base unit for developing ZAFT's ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam. After the war, as part of the "Actaeon Project" MS development plan, another Aegis Gundam was manufactured and piloted by Phantom Pain pilot, Emilio Bloderick. The unit was later upgraded into the GAT-X303AA Rosso Aegis. Variants ;*GAT-X303AA Rosso Aegis ;*GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam (Atmospheric Equipment) :Appearing in the manga Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re:, it is the Aegis Gundam equipped with new modules that allow it to transform into a MA mode that is usable in the atmosphere. Changes to the suit include: 1) the side binders are replaced with wing binders that mount a railgun each, 2) the suit can now fire its "Scylla" 580mm Multi-phase Energy Cannon when in MS mode, 3) the shield is modified with three beam saber emitters, and 4) it uses a larger, longer beam rifle as its primary handheld weapon, and in the new MA mode, this beam rifle is connected to the "Scylla" 580mm Multi-phase Energy Cannon. Gallery Gat-x303-beamrifle.jpg|60mm Beam Rifle Gat-x303-binders.jpg|Side Binders Gat-x303-shield.jpg|Shield Aegisgundam1wg.jpg|Aegis Gundam in pose Aegis Gundam Head Illust.jpg|Head Illustration Aeigs GPF.jpg Aegis_Close_Up.png Aegis.png Aegis_&_Strike_Destroyed.png Aegis Gundam Early Design.png|Earlier Designs Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re scan new suits.jpg|The four stolen Gundams in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re: with new equipment, Aegis Gundam (MA Mode) in background Games Aegis Gundam Super Robot Wars X-Ω.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω AegisMABattleDestiny.png|Mobile Armor Mode AegisBattleDestiny.png|Mobile Suit Mode Gunpla AegisBox.jpg|1/144 GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam (2002): box art Hg aegis 1.jpg|HG 1/144 GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam (2002): box art Hg aegis 2.jpg|HG 1/144 R-05 GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam (2011): box art 1-100 Aegis Gundam.jpg|1/100 GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam (2003): box art Aegis Boxart.jpg|MG 1/100 GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam (2012): box art BB Senshi 261.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam (2004): box art Aegis1.jpg|HGSEED 1/144 GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam Aegis2.jpg|HGSEED 1/144 GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam Aegis3.jpg|HGSEED 1/144 GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam Aegis4.jpg|HGSEED 1/144 GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam Action Figures AMSiA_gat-x303_p01_front.jpg|Advanced Mobile Suit in Action (AMSiA / AMIA) "GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam" (2003): package front view. AMSiA_gat-x303_p02_back.jpg|AMSiA / AMIA "GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam" (2003): package rear view. RobotDamashii_gat-x303_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam" (2013): package front view. Notes and Trivia *As seen in the episode Flashing Blades, Aegis Gundam's self-destruct code is 2-8-8-7. *Aegis Gundam is the only MS of the G Project not re-created by Librarian Works or to be mass produced as a Dagger. *Aegis Gundam is a playable unit in the Gundam Vs Gundam Next and Plus video game. Despite its prototype and unique status, it only has 1000 GP, the standard amount for mass-produced suits. It does however uniquely possess the self-destruct ability as an attack, mirroring what Athrun does to Kira's Strike Gundam and can be used anytime Aegis grabs an enemy while in MA mode. It is because of its low GP cost that this attack is almost invaluable. *Aegis Gundam is a playable unit in Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters In Space. However, it lacks its transformation ability despite the feature being mentioned in the Unit Viewer along with its Scylla and only uses one beam saber while in melee. In the original Japanese version, it is a DLC unit but is available from the outset in the English version. *Aegis is a DLC unit in Gundam Breaker 3. Despite variable frame transformations not being possible, Aegis is special in that it is able to assume its MA mode for its Scylla beam cannon EX-Act as well as its self-destruct option weapon. **A morbid reference was also included in its shield. Tossing the shield at any enemy, regardless of them being standard enemies or ace units automatically stuns and decapitates them, mirroring Tolle's death in the original series. References MS2003-288.jpg|Technical Detail/Design MS2003-289.jpg|Specifications/Design Detail ReAegis.jpg|Scan of Aegis Gundam (Atmospheric Equipment) in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re: GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam (Atmospheric Equipment) Lineart.png|GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam (Atmospheric Equipment) Lineart & Profile (SEED:RE) External links *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam on MAHQ.net ja:GAT-X303 イージスガンダム Category:Cosmic Era Mobile Weapons Category:Earth Alliance